elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tel Aruhn
Tel Aruhn is an island settlement located in the center of the Zafirbel Bay and is one of the many House Telvanni tower located in the Vvardenfell District of Morrowind. Tel Aruhn is home to the biggest slave market in Vvardenfell. By game *Tel Aruhn (Morrowind) *Tel Aruhn (Online) Description Geography Tel Aruhn is located on one of the bigger islands located in Azura's Coast. The town itself surrounds a Telvanni tower that shares the same name. The town is built around the Tel Aruhn Tower, and several smaller towers were created next to Tel Aruhn. Down the hill from the village are the local docks, where the entrance to Tel Aruhn is located. History Merethic Era Tel Aruhn, along with multiple other settlements such as Tel Mora and Ald Redaynia, were founded by Aldmeri explorers from the Summerset Isles during their expedition to Vvardenfell. Their plan was to chart the region from Azura's Coast to the Isles of Sheogorad. Later in the same era, the Prophet Veloth traveled across Tamriel to the area now known as Morrowind. Tel Aruhn along with various other settlements such as Narsis and Vos was populated by the Velothi people.Before the Ages of Man First Era In 1E 2920, the Four Score War ravaged the Morrowind-Cyrodiil countryside and ended with an agreement in the fortress city of Ald Marak. Juilek Cyrodiil and Lord Vivec agreed to give the Second Empire several settlements across the Eastern Morrowind coast and border cities as well. These locations included Tel Aruhn, Ald Lambasi, and Tel Mothrivra among other places. In return, no attacks from the Empire would come upon Morrowind, under no circumstances. This did not last long since Juilek would later be assassinated and his father, Reman Cyrodiil III, would also be murdered by the Morag Tong.2920, vol 06 - Mid Year2920, vol 08 - Last Seed2920, vol 12 - Evening Star Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the town of Tel Aruhn was ruled by Archmagister Gothren, the leader of House Telvanni in Vvardenfell. Around the same time, an Argonian slave named Sun-in-Shadow was freed and proceeded into the ranks of House Telvanni with the help of an Outlander called the Vestige. She requested an audience with Gothren himself, so she and the Vestige traveled to Tel Aruhn to speak with him. Gothren greatly opposed the idea of having an Argonian in House Telvanni, so he forcefully makes her slave again. Through serious consideration, Gothren accepted her into House Telvanni, and she became a member of House Telvanni.Events in Objections and ObstaclesEvents in The Magister Makes a Move Third Era In 3E 427, the town of Tel Aruhn continued to be ruled by Gothren and House Telvanni. During the same year, the Nerevarine Prophecy came to fruition, and the Nerevarine roamed the region to unite the people of Morrowind to fight against the Tribunal. The Nerevarine needed to convince the high-ranked members of House Telvanni to make them the Telvanni Hortator. Gothren was not persuaded that the Nerevarine was, in fact, the Nerevarine and was unwilling to be convinced otherwise. The Nerevarine was forced to assassinate Gothren, to ensure their position of Hortator. It was a grave cause need to end a bigger problem.Events in Telvanni Hortator Fourth Era In 4E 5, Red Mountain, which is located in the center of Vvardenfell, had erupted after years of remaining dormant throughout Dunmeri history. The resulting explosion caused the destruction of virtually all of Vvardenfell's settlements such as Sadrith Mora, Tel Aruhn, and Gnisis. Very little life remained in the now endless sea of ash formerly known as Vvardenfell. A House Redoran Councilman from Mournhold issued a relief effort to rebuild the cities of Vvardenfell from the ground up. As of 4E 201, it is unknown whether the effort reached Tel Aruhn and the town was rebuilt.The Red Year, Vol. II Gallery Tel Aruhn Exterior View.png|Tel Aruhn circa 3E 427. Tel Aruhn banner.png|Tel Aruhn Banner. Appearances * * fr:Tel Aruhn Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Lore: Islands Category:Cities in Morrowind